Gordo
|ability = N/A |category = Regular enemy |card number = 14}} '''Gordo' is an obstacle and sometimes a weapon in the ''Kirby'' series. Gordo is a common enemy, but he doesn't really hunt Kirby or any of his allies. He is almost indestructible, and Kirby can't inhale him; all he can do is avoid this foe or force him down to a pit or out of play. Gordos are also used as weapons by certain bosses, such as Whispy's Revenge. Gordos change very little from game to game, and almost always have the same look and form of attacking. Physical Appearance Gordo's appearance, like its form of attack, stays nearly the same from game to game, with a few minor changes. In most games, Gordo is a small, blue, metal ball with two big eyes. He has 8 spikes on him that move in and out in unison. These spikes are colored silver most often, but they have also been red and even gold colored in some games. In the Kirby series ''Kirby's Dream Land This is Gordo's first appearance. Unlike his appearances in other games, his spikes appear to have somewhat of a red coloration in artwork, rather than an metallic hue. He appears in every level except Green Greens on normal difficulty. If Kirby is hit by Gordo in this game it will cost him dearly as Gordo takes away three HP, which is half of his maximum health. Gordo can even be found underwater. The only way they can be defeated is when the player is at Mt. Dedede and touches the imposter Kirby. Gordo is not replaced in Extra Mode, however the Gordos that were already there now move faster and more erratically. Also, many of the bosses and mid-bosses now incorporate Gordo into their attacks such as Whispy Woods dropping them from his branches or Lololo kicking them along with his boxes. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Gordo's behavior hasn't changed from Kirby's Dream Land, except he no longer takes away three HP, making him less of a threat. This behavior is used in all other Kirby games following. ''Kirby's Block Ball Gordo appears as an enemy in Stage 8. He is dropped from Whispy Woods' branches as an attack. If Gordo hits a paddle, he shrinks it, which reduces its usefulness. If the ball hits Gordo, the enemy is knocked away and disappears. Kirby's Dream Course Gordos are a special enemy in ''Kirby's Dream Course ''that do not need to be defeated for the hole to appear, and do not drop stars in the two-player mode. In fact, they cannot be destroyed at all, not even when using the Spark Copy Ability (unlike Whispy Woods and Kracko). They behave much as normal, moving slowly back and forth on a fixed path. However, they are even more dangerous due to the limited control the player has over Kirby after making a shot, and their high potential to bounce Kirby off course. Gordos are one of the few elements of ''Kirby's Dream Course that can cause the timing of a shot to make a difference. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Gordo makes an appearance in almost every sub-game of the original and its remake. They retained their basic styles of either remaining in one spot or moving in a set pattern and flash yellow intermediately with their standard color to denote their invincibility. They are usually in locations that are inconvenient to the player, such as a windy area or a path the player needs to take, thus making it more likely for them to hit and damage Kirby. Gordos also feature as attacks used by Whispy Woods and Twin Woods, and also prominently used by bosses in Revenge of the King from the remake, most noticeably Kabula, who uses them as projectiles shot from her cannon. Lololo and Lalala use boxes and Gordos to hurt Kirby by pushing them. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Gordo actually appears in a variety of sub-games that Kirby must complete to get Heart Stars. In this version, Gordo comes in a variety of different colors and expressions. For most of the games, Kirby must correctly identify the right Gordo from a group of others. Also, there is a Gordo mid-boss named Captain Stitch, who, although he is a Gordo, can be damaged. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards , resembling Gordo.]]Gordo appears in a few levels in the game, retaining his characteristics from previous games; he's invincible and moves back and forth, up and down, or remains still, serving as an obstacle. Although Gordo appears rarely in the game, (only about 2-3 levels contain Gordos) mixing the Needle and Bomb Copy Abilities allows Kirby to transform into a Gordo. Gordo can be defeated in the fight with Acro, by beating Acro while there is a Gordo on screen; Acro will occasionally spit out Gordos at Kirby along with other scraps like Bonehead and skulls. Gordo will "pop" the same way any other enemy does when defeated. Kirby Air Ride Gordo appears as an item in this game that can be obtained from Green Boxes, however, though it was mistranslated and was erroneously called 'Golden Spikes.' The item allows Kirby to throw three massive, building-sized Gordos at his enemies. These cause massive damage if another racer hits them. If a player is hit by something while holding them, they drop the item and it remains in its original size. Gordo also appears as an obstacle in Air Ride courses, especially in Time Trial Mode. Kirby Mass Attack Gordo appears as an enemy in the main game, Field Frenzy, and Strato Patrol EOS. If a Kirby touches him, that Kirby will be instantly KO'd. Gordos rarely move, and big versions of them exist. Examining the game's data reveals that three Gordos went unused: A finished sprite of a Gordo in a bubble, unused sprites of a Gordo-Blipper creature, and unused sprites of a Gordo that would have been an opponent in Kirby Quest. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Gordo acts like he does in most games. He is tossed by Magolor's third form (as well as Magolor Soul) during the final boss battle. Gordo appears in the Sword, Hi-Jump, Bomb, Water, Wing, and Item Challenges of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. He appears in the Wing Challenge, the Smash Combat Chamber EX, and Magolor Race 1, 2, and EX. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Gordo appears in the main game as usual, where he appears normally and is also dropped by Flowery Woods DX. Some Gordo's appear to be closer in the foreground (or further into the background), so as to give the illusion that they are an obstacle. Gordo's retain their movement from prior installments, but also gain the ability to move between the foreground and background. He appears as an obstacle in the sub-game Dedede's Drum Dash (and in ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe). In Kirby Fighters (and the downloadable Kirby Fighters Deluxe), Gordo is pushed around by Lololo and Lalala and is one of the projectiles thrown by King Dedede. It is possible to defeat a Gordo by defeating Lololo or Lalala. A spikeless Gordo also appears as an item. When picked up and thrown by a player, he grows in size and his spikes jut out, making him a temporary hazard. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Gordo appears in this game. He acts the same as in previous games. Kirby: Planet Robobot In ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, a downloadable offshoot of the Team Kirby Clash sub-game, Gordo appears as one of the three enemies in the entire game. He is dropped from Whispy Woods' branches as an attack in the Tougher: Whispy Woods quest. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Gordo behaves like he typically does. He is most often added to EX stages as a hazard. He, along with Big Gordo and Shotzo, is not counted toward the enemy total, as he is impossible to defeat. Kirby Star Allies Gordo appears in ''Kirby Star Allies, acting the same as in previous Kirby games. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series throws a Gordo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Gordo appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as part of one of King Dedede's attacks. He will occasionally throw a Gordo instead of Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo. These Gordos are much more powerful and deal much more damage but are much more rare than the other two enemies. Gordos are known to home in on opponents. Gordos also appear in his Final Smash, Waddle Dee Army, along with Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Gordo also appears as a trophy and a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The sticker uses his design from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Gordo appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS’s Smash Run mode. It either holds perfectly still or moves up and down in passageways, serving as an invincible obstacle. Both the player and enemies can be hurt by Gordo. Gordos also appears in King Dedede's side special in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. This time he will always throw Gordos instead of it being a rare chance. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Dedede can inhale Gordos and spit them back out, something that is not possible in the Kirby games. Etymology Gordo's name may originate from the word "gore," which means to pierce or stab. Related Quotes Trivia *Captain Stitch, who appears to be a large Gordo, isn't invincible if he doesn't have his spikes out. This might mean if a Gordo loses or gets rid of his spikes, then Kirby could defeat him. This cannot be proven, however. *Gordos can only be destroyed in a few games in the series. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Magic Kirby uses the roulette and stops on a 1UP, any Gordo on screen will turn into a 1UP. In Kirby Mass Attack, Freezy Rex can destroy Gordos by touching them; in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Magolor's third form and Magolor Soul conjure and throw Gordos and Big Gordos, which explode when they hit the ground. Also in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, some Gordos can be knocked off the stage by a Super Ability, but not necessarily destroyed. *Although Gordos are usually shown without a mouth, Kirby's Dream Land’s box art depicts one as having a small mouth. *Gordo is one of the doodles drawn by Paint Roller in Paint Panic. *Unibō, an enemy in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, seems to be a reference to Gordo; an enemy in that game, Unibō, has sprites that are nearly identical to those used for Gordo in Kirby's Dream Land. Unibō floats in the air like Gordo, and neither enemy can be defeated. Kirby's Dream Land was released in all parts of the world a month before Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins was released in Japan. *Sea Urchin, an enemy from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, appears to be based off of Gordo. Unlike Gordo, however, Sea Urchin is not invincible. *The English manual of Kirby's Pinball Land spells his name Gordow. *Gordo may be the inspiration for the enemy Jyk in Super Smash Bros Brawl’s The Subspace Emissary, as they share the same purpose; indestructible enemy that floats around, usually in a set pattern. *Since Kirby's Dream Land was limited to around 512 kilobits in size, the development team used workarounds to save space. As an example, Gordo's sprite in that game was produced by taking its top left corner (quarter of the whole body) and rotating it around three times to form the whole shape. *In Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, a monster named Togeira somewhat resembles Gordo. Artwork Gordo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KPL Gordo artwork.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KSS_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Gordo.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT Gordo artwork.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror GordoKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Gordo 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Gordo artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Gordo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KatRC Gordo artwork2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR Sticker 108.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Orchestra_Gordo.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Orchestra_Gordo_2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra PPPTrain Gordo artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website PPPTrain Waddle Dee with shovel artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train website'' WaddleDeeWorker.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' K25th Twitter (113).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo as a Christmas tree decoration) Gallery DL Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Gordo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' PL Gordo.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The 'Course Kirby.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Gordo.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Gordo_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Gordo.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Gordo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby3-1 1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gordoart.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) Screenshot (30).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Gordo_and_Bronto_Burt.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Gordo.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KAR Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' AM Gordo.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gordo Cold Course.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Gordo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gordo Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl(Trophy) SSU Gordo.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Gordo.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Gordo Mass Attack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' SPE Gordo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL Gordo.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Gordo pic.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Gordo bugs.jpg|The insect variant of Gordo KTD Gordo item 2.jpg|The Gordo item in Kirby Fighters KFZ Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KFD_Gordo_enemy.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KFD_Lololo_and_Lalala.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' DDDD_Gordo.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Gordo.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Gordo 2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Gordo Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) KatRC Swept Out to Sea 3.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Gordo_Balloon.jpg|A Gordo is suspended by a balloon. KPR_Gordo_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Gordo.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBlBl_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Gordo.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Sprites and Models KDL Gordo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Gordo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KPL Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:GordoKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Gordo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Gordo sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT Gordo sprite 2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (alternate palette) KSqSq Gordo sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KCC Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSBB Gordo sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KSSU Gordo sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Gordo sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Field Frenzy) KMA Gordo sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Gordo DFpCDu2XgAE-O6H.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gordo insect DFpCFeWXcAQV9Qf.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Insect Variant) de:Gordow es:Gordo fr:Minérisson it:Bombospino ja:ゴルドー pl:Gordo zh:戈多 Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Copy Ability Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Invincible enemies Category:Enemies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Gordos Category:Items in Kirby Air Ride Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe